Pudding en Chocokikkers
by Brent Maenen
Summary: Het is een zware dag voor onze ik-persoon. Een jacht op snoep, kost hem bijna het leven en alsof dat nog niet genoeg is, belandt hij ook nog in een wel heel vreemde pudding.


**Pudding en Chocokikkers**

De Zweinsteinexpress had reeds enkele uren geleden het drukke centrum van Londen achter zich gelaten en het verschil was duidelijk zichtbaar. De grauwe lucht en de dikke vochtige regendruppels die boven de Engelse hoofdstad hingen, hadden plaatsgemaakt voor een onzekere septemberzon. Achter het glas van de treincoupé voelden de zonnestralen echter heerlijk warm aan op mijn huid. Marcel, die naast me zat, praatte met een zekere Hermelien over wat ze konden verwachten zodra ze Zweinstein hadden betreden.  
>'Ja, daar heb ik iets over gelezen,' zei het meisje.<br>Dat had ze al iedere keer geantwoord als Marcel haar iets trachtte te leren over Zweinstein en de toverwereld. Ik kon dan ook maar heel moeilijk geloven dat ze een kind van Dreuzelouders was, en als dat echt zo bleek te zijn, vroeg ik me af of ze ooit nog sliep. Het was toch onmogelijk om in zo'n korte tijd zoveel over de Toverwereld gelezen te hebben? Marcel had zijn brief pas enkele weken geleden gekregen en dat meisje wilde beweren dat ze in die tijd zowat de hele tovergeschiedenis uit haar hoofd had geleerd. Zou ze misschien al slapende kunnen lezen?  
>'Als ik het zo zie, lijkt Griffoendor me de beste afdeling. Al zou ik me in Ravenklauw ook wel thuis voelen, denk ik.'<br>'Bij mij wordt het vast Huffelpuf,' zei Marcel triest. 'Ik moet er niet aan denken wat oma daarvan zou vinden. Ze zou vast kwaad zijn.'  
>Kwaad is nu niet meteen het meest toepasselijke woord, bedacht ik. Augusta en het belang dat ze aan de "eer van de familie" hechtte, kennende, zou Marcel al blij mogen zijn als ze hem volgende zomer niet in een bad onverdund Fisteldistelpus stopte.<br>'Hier iemand iets om te snoepen?'  
>Een opgewekte, mollige vrouw met kuiltjes in haar wangen stond in het gangpad met een karretje overladen met snoepgoed.<br>'Nee, bedankt,' zei Hermelien meteen. 'Dat is erg slecht voor de tanden.'  
>'Kom nou, Hermelien,' ging Marcel erop in. 'Dit is een heel nieuwe wereld voor jou. Je hebt Ketelkoek en Smekkies in Alle Smaken en Pompoentaartjes. Er is van alles.'<br>Marcel liep prompt naar het karretje en boog zich over het snoepgoed. Ik kende hem intussen al voldoende om te weten dat ik niets zou krijgen. Blijkbaar ging hij ervan uit dat ik geen snoep lustte. Zonder verder te dralen, sprong ik van de zetel en snelde naar de coupédeur. Ik slaagde erin om onopgemerkt tussen Marcels benen door te glippen – hoogstwaarschijnlijk ging hij helemaal op in het uitkiezen van allerlei lekkers – en met een weloverwogen sprong belandde ik op het onderste blad van het snoepkarretje. De geur van zout en zoet drong meteen mijn neusgaten binnen. Ik was vast beland in wat mensen het "Aards Paradijs" noemden. Verlekkerd keek ik om me heen om te beslissen wat ik als eerste wilde proeven. Plots viel mijn oog echter op enkele halfdoorzichtige doosjes. Geschokt stelde ik vast dat mijn soortgenoten erin opgesloten zaten. Hoe konden tovenaars zo wreed zijn?  
>Met kleine sprongetjes probeerde ik dichterbij te komen. Nu ik een beter zicht had, moest ik constateren dat ze er behoorlijk levenloos uitzagen. Zouden tovenaars echt zo slecht zijn om padden te doden om ze vervolgens als voedsel te verkopen?<br>Het was moeilijk om dat te geloven, zeker als je je hele leven had doorgebracht bij tovenaars als Marcel Lubbermans. Met de nodige concentratie probeerde ik een van de doosjes open te maken. Het lipje schoof open en ik stak mijn kop naar binnen.  
>'Hallo?'<br>Geen antwoord. Vastberaden probeerde ik me naast hem in het doosje te wurmen. Je wist maar nooit of hij nog te redden viel. Even dacht ik dat ik gelijk had en dat de pad echt begon te bewegen, maar toen werd ik helemaal in het doosje geduwd en ging het lipje dicht. Het was niet de pad die bewoog, maar het hele doosje. Vaag kon ik de gebroken stem van de mollige snoepvrouw onderscheiden.  
>'Wens je nog iets anders?'<br>'Nee, dat zal volstaan,' antwoordde een onaangename stem.  
>Het deed me denken aan die keer dat Marcels oudoom Alfred per ongeluk een bord bloedzuigers had gegeten. Toen had zijn stem ook behoorlijk afgemeten en stijf geklonken van alle steken waarmee die beesten zijn keel hadden aangevallen.<br>Met een bruuske beweging werd het doosje - met ons erin – in de handen van de eigenaar van de lijzige stem gedrukt. Kort nadien werd het lipje weer geopend en wrongen lange smalle vingers zich naar binnen. Ik had geen idee wat de bedoeling was, maar iets vertelde me dat het niets goed kon zijn. Instinctief hapte ik naar de vingertoppen. Dit was zo een van die momenten dat ik wezens mét tanden benijdde. Toch slaagde ik erin om de vinger beet te houden en een kreet aan de stem te ontlokken. Voornamelijk van het schrikken waarschijnlijk, maar het resultaat mocht er zijn. De vingers trokken zich pijlsnel terug. Het enige nadeel was dat ik door de snelle reactie mee uit het doosje werd gesleurd en keihard op de grond terechtkwam. Opnieuw klonk er een gil, maar ditmaal van de twee andere jongens in de coupé.  
>'Die chocokikker leeft,' schreeuwde de ene.<br>'Hou je kop, Korzel,' snauwde de lijzige stem hem toe. 'Dat is geen chocokikker. Dat is een levende pad.'  
>De onaangename jongen nam me bij een van mijn poten op en hief me tot op ooghoogte.<br>'En als ik me niet vergis, is het de pad van die sukkel met zijn getikte oma die we daarnet op het perron hebben gezien.'  
>Had hij het nu over Marcel en Augusta? Dat moest haast wel. Wat een gemeen joch was dit. Verwoed begon ik in het rond te slingeren. Ik wilde hem kunnen aanraken en een stuk uit zijn arrogante smoel bijten. Wie dacht hij wel dat hij was? Het Hoofd van de Wikenweegschaar?<br>'Wie wil nu zo'n vies ding als huisdier? Hij vindt het vast vreselijk dat hij met dit misbaksel zit opgescheept. Hij is ons vast eeuwig dankbaar als we dat mormel laten verdwijnen.'  
>De jongen glimlachte venijnig, stapte op het raam toe en schoof het open. Ik wilde gillen, maar om de een of andere reden had iemand beslist dat padden geen recht hadden op stembanden. Als ik zo meteen doodging, zou ik dat die persoon eens duchtig inpeperen.<br>'Zouden padden kunnen vliegen, denken jullie?' voegde de jongen er geniepig aan toe en zijn vrienden beantwoordden zijn opmerking met een vettige bulderlach.  
>De jongen stak zijn arm uit en ik voelde een plotse koele bries op mijn huid. Er was amper tijd voor gewenning, want ik merkte dat de grip van de jongen snel verslapte voor hij uiteindelijk helemaal losliet. Ik voelde me net een zware zak Pompoentaartjes, want ik stortte razendsnel naar beneden en de plof kwam nog geen seconde na de val. Ik voelde me licht in de kop en vroeg me af of ik langzaam doodging, maar na enkele tellen kreeg ik het volledige bewustzijn weer terug en ontdekte ik dat ik zelfs helemaal niet op de sporen was beland, maar op een verbindingstuk tussen twee wielen. De wind gierde langs me heen en nu besefte ik ten volle hoe snel de trein vooruit ging. Hoe moest ik hier ooit weg komen? Zou ik zo de rest van de rit overleven? Ik wilde het risico niet wagen en besloot dat ik slechts een optie had: proberen om naar omhoog te klauteren en terug in de trein te belanden. Met voorzichtige sprongetjes baande ik me een weg over het treingestel. Me naar een ander raam begeven, bleek geen enkel probleem. De moeilijkheid bestond erin om naar boven te komen. Ik hopte steeds verder naar voren tot ik bij een nieuw treinstel aankwam. Blijkbaar hing er aan het eind van iedere wagon een ladder. Ik kon mijn geluk amper de baas en bereikte in een recordtijd het dak van de trein. Vervolgens sprong ik voorzichtig langs de rand op zoek naar een openstaand raam. Toen ik er één had gevonden, liet ik eerst mijn achterste poten van het dak glijden om nadien helemaal los te laten. Het was een gewaagde zet, maar er was geen andere mogelijkheid. Bovendien pakte het exact uit zoals ik het had gepland. Ik bleef haken aan de rand van het raam en zette me meteen af, waardoor ik de warme coupé in vloog. Het ging veel te snel om alles goed te kunnen zien. In een waas had ik enkel twee leerlingen met lange haren kunnen onderscheiden voor ik op één van hen af vloog. Hoogstwaarschijnlijk meisjes, ging het nog door me heen, voor ik op een zachte ondergrond terechtkwam. Ik voelde een edelsteen onder mijn poten, voor ik wat dieper wegzakte in één of andere donkere, maar lekker warme holte.<br>Het voelde heel herkenbaar aan, ook al slaagde ik er niet meteen in om het te plaatsen. Het was… Het leek op… Ja, het deed me denken aan die pudding die Augusta deze zomer eens voor Marcel had gemaakt. Al had die wel op een porseleinen bord gelegen, terwijl deze een stoffen omhulsel had. Maar Augusta's pudding voelde even zacht aan en had ook diepe gleuven in de zijkant. Dat wist ik omdat ik die pudding van wel heel dichtbij had gezien. Ik herinner me nog perfect hoe Marcel voor de zoveelste keer struikelde en ik door de lucht vloog en midden in de nog warme vanillepudding terechtkwam. Daardoor merkte ik ook op dat dit helemaal geen vanille was, en ook geen aardbei of chocolade. Verder hoefde ik met mijn onderzoek niet meer te gaan, want er klonk opnieuw een hoop geschreeuw en plotseling werd ik haastig uit de warme, zachte plaats gevist en kwam ik nog maar eens op de grond terecht. Maar deze keer zou ik ze niet de kans geven om me weer uit het raam te gooien. Ik sprong zo snel ik kon de deur uit en vluchtte via het gangpad weg tot ik bij een rustig plekje terechtkwam. Het leek me nu wel zo verstandig om me tot het einde van de rit koest te houden, voordat ik weer in allerlei problemen verzeild raakte. Ik zou straks gewoon van de trein glippen en de leerlingen naar het kasteel volgen. Dan moest ik er alleen nog maar voor zorgen dat Marcel me opmerkte.

'Hé, jij daar! Is dit jouw pad?' zei de reus die hen via bootjes naar Zweinstein had geleid.  
>'Willibrord!' riep Marcel opgetogen en hij stak zijn handen uit om me aan te nemen.<br>'Marcel!' dacht ik opgelucht. 'Eindelijk rust. Ik probeer nooit meer om zogenaamde padden uit hun lijden te verlossen. Chocokikkers, hoe verzinnen ze het?'


End file.
